Main Character (Rules of Engagement)
Main Character in Rules of Engagement is the main protagonist of the ''Rules of Engagement'' series. Her default name is "Katie", but the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance She has brown eyes, tan skin, and brown hair that is customizable with different lengths and hairstyles. Personality She is sweet, caring, romantic, and always follows the rules. She always tries to help all of her siblings with their inheritance task. Business Guy finds her dazzling, warm, funny, and clever. Biography Main Character was the second child born to unnamed parents and the younger sister of Brother. It can be assumed there is not much of an age difference between Main Character and Brother, perhaps give or take a one year difference. Main Character's parents were financially well off, which allowed them to raise their children in modesty. When Main Character was still an infant, she became a big sister when her younger twin sisters were born. In addition, Main Character's parents separated for about a year for unknown reasons shortly after the twins were born, a revelation which Main Character and her siblings weren't aware of until Rules of Engagement, Book 3. Still at a fairly young age, Main Character's parents were both killed in a terrible accident. Despite losing her parents so suddenly at a such a young age, Main Character is still deeply affected by their passing and she hopes every day that they would've been proud of her. Main Character and her siblings subsequently came under the care of Amelia, their maternal grandmother. Main Character once had a fruitful friendship with her cousin. They played a lot whenever Main Character's aunt came to visit. However, once Aunt's relationship with her mother began to deteriorate, she filled Cousin with lies about Main Character and her siblings, causing animosity to develop and the pair's friendship to slowly dissipate. At some point after high school, Main Character met a man who she ended up falling for and got engaged to. They were engaged for quite some time, five years to be exact, until shortly after Nana Amelia's death, when Ex-Fiancé cheated with Sabrina. Main Character had walked in on them in a less than appropriate position as she was arriving back home from getting takeout food. Once her Nana passed away, Main Character reunited with her siblings for a cruise which Nana wanted them to take. The revelation that Nana was a multi-millionaire effectively kicks off the events of the Rules of Engagement series. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Heiress * Chapter 2: Wine and Mixers * Chapter 3: Date with Destiny * Chapter 4: Dirty Work * Chapter 5: Song and Dance * Chapter 6: One Day in Athens * Chapter 7: Sweet Sixteen * Chapter 8: Out of Time * Chapter 9: Two Truths and a Lie * Chapter 10: Training Day * Chapter 11: Under Fire * Chapter 13: On the Spot * Chapter 14: Pressure Point * Chapter 15: Greek Getaway * Chapter 16: Seeing Red * Chapter 17: VIP * Chapter 18: Last Call * Chapter 19: The Morning After Book 2 * Chapter 1: Uncharted Waters * Chapter 2: Dangerous Liaisons * Chapter 3: London Calling * Chapter 4: All That Jazz! * Chapter 5: Trouble in Paradise (Determinant) * Chapter 6: The Way to a Man's Heart * Chapter 8: Wining and Dining * Chapter 9: Trials of Love * Chapter 10: Royal Pain * Chapter 11: Hearts Wild * Chapter 12: Fiancees and Finances * Chapter 13: Up in the Air * Chapter 14: Recipe for Disaster * Chapter 15: Under the Surface * Chapter 16: The Flavor of Love * Chapter 17: Starry Nights * Chapter 18: Moment of Truth * Chapter 19: Finale I: Now or Never * Chapter 20: Finale II: High Tides * Chapter 21: Finale III: Just Say Yes Book 3 * Chapter 1: Setting Sail * Chapter 2: Piece of Cake * Chapter 3: Meet the Family * Chapter 4: Painted Sky * Chapter 5: Modern Mosaic * Chapter 6: Labor of Love * Chapter 7: Le Voyage dans la Lune * Chapter 8: The Bachelorette * Chapter 9: When in Rome * Chapter 10: Perfect Fit * Chapter 11: Into the Woods * Chapter 12: Memory Lane * Chapter 13: The Tempest * Chapter 14: After the Storm * Chapter 15: Everything is Illuminated * Chapter 16: Save the Date * Chapter 17: After Party * Chapter 18: Bon Voyage Newlyweds * Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home * Chapter 2: Autumn Gatherings * Chapter 3: To the Lighthouse * Chapter 4: A Harvest Homecoming * Chapter 5: Into the Sunset Relationships Bartender (Dean) The Main Character meets the bartender in Book 1, Chapter 1 and can flirt with him. He is one of the three Love Interests in the series; he falls in love with the Main Character throughout Book 1. The Main Character and the Bartender share a love for traveling and adventure. The Bartender punches the Main Character's ex-fiance after he tries to grab her. He proposes to her in Book 2 and the Main Character can choose to marry him at the end of Book 2. Handsome Businessman (William Sloan) A handsome stranger in a suit saves her from Shane, a bad date at a singles-cocktail mixer. They go on a date in Venice in the next chapter and if you spend diamonds to extend the date, you will be able to kiss him. He sends your main character flowers and you are even able to video chat with him. Finally, he also invites your character on a date in Paris. He proposes to the Main Character in Book 2 and she can choose to marry him at the end of Book 2. European Guy (Leo) She meets the european guy in Athens and even go on a date together. He chooses to go on the cruise with her because he says he couldn't resist her. They can kiss multiple times if the player chooses it. They both share a love of adventure and they often break the rules. The Main Character later finds out that he is the crown prince of Cordonia, a small country near Greece. The European Guy later abdicates the throne because of the Main Character. He is the first to propose to the Main Character in Book 2 and she can choose to marry him at the end of Book 2. Ex-Fiance (Trent) The ex-fiance is her old fiance until she caught him cheating on her with Sabrina. They had been together for 5 years. After hearing about the money, he tries to get back with her so they can split the money. He tricks the Main Character into signing a marriage contract and she spends most of Book 2 trying to get out of the marriage. He has not appeared in Book 3. Siblings Brother (Alex), Party-Girl Sister (Jess) and Bookish Sister (Nicole) are her siblings. They help each other with their challenges, and care about each other. Cousin (Violet) The cousin has always been jealous of her and her siblings, because she thinks that Nana loved them more than her. After Nana's death, she now tries to get the whole inheritance for herself by sabotaging her cousins' tasks. Throughout the book, the Main Character can be nice to her or be mean to her. Character Personalization Hair RoE Hair.jpg|Hair styles in Book 1 RoE Book 2 Hair.png|Hair styles in Book 2 RoE Book 3 Hair.png|Hair styles in Book 3 RoE Newlyweds Hair.png|Hair styles in Newlyweds Outfit Choices |-|Book 1= RoE Initial.jpg|Regular Clothes RoE Wine and Mixers.jpg|Wine and Mixers outfit RoE Paris Getaway.jpg|Paris getaway outfit RoE Beachwear.jpg|Greek getaway beachwear RoE Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie RoE Captains Ball.jpg|Captain's Ball outfit RoE Sleepwear.png|Sleepwear |-|Book 2= RoE Book 2 Initial.png|Regular Clothes RoE 20s Date.png|1920's date with Bartender RoE Napa.png|Napa date with Businessman RoE Cordonia.png|Meeting the King and Queen of Cordonia RoE Hot Air Balloon.png|Hot air balloon ride with the Prince RoE Boat Ride.png|Boat ride with the Bartender RoE Morocco.png|Moroccan adventurer with the Businessman RoE Tuscan Gala.png|Tuscan Gala RoE Photoshoot.png|Photoshoot as Engagement gift |-|Book 3= RoE Book 3 Initial.png|Regular Clothes RoE Engagement.png|Engagement party RoE Meet the Parents.png|Meeting the parents RoE Iceland.png|Picking wedding decorations in Iceland RoE Barcelona.png|Barcelona RoE Bridal Shower.png|Bridal Shower RoE French Riviera.png|French Riviera RoE Bachelorette.png|Bachelorette party RoE Spa.png|Spa robe RoE Wedding gown.png|Wedding gown RoE Wedding veil.png|Wedding veil RoE Vienna.png|Family dinner in Vienna RoE Honeymoon.png|Honeymoon Lingerie RoE Lingerie set.png|Lingerie |-|Newlyweds= RoE Newlyweds Initial.png|Regular clothes RoE Fall Festival.png|Fall festival RoE Treck.png|Trecking RoE Purple Pirouette.jpg|Housewarming party Miscellaneous Rules of Engagement, Book 1.png|MC on the cover of Book 1 Rules of Engagement, Book 2.png|MC on the cover of Book 2 Rules of Engagement, Book 3 promo.png|MC on the cover of Book 3 Rules Newlyweds official.png|MC on the cover of Rules: Newlyweds RoEFamilyPhotoWithNana.PNG|As kid with her cousin, siblings and Nana ChooseRomanceTRRandROE.png|Choose Romance ft. Liam from TRR and MC from ROE RoE ribbon.jpg|Nana's ribbon Trivia * She is shown on the covers of Rules of Engagement, Book 1, Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Rules of Engagement, Book 3, and the series spin-off Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds. * Main Character is the only character in Rules of Engagement for whom the player can choose the look. Also, she is the least customizable Main Character/Your Character as only her hairstyle (but not its color) and clothing are customizable in-game. * Of all the customizable Main Characters, Your Character's in Choices, this Main Character is the only one confirmed NOT to be on the LGBT spectrum by default nor by choice, as all her love interests are male. * Her mother is Filipino-Chinese and her father is British. * At the end of Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds, Chapter 5, it is revealed that she is pregnant with twins. ** This makes her the first Main Character to be pregnant in-game, even though the story stops before her children are born. * If her default name is kept, she will subsequently share it with two supporting characters in Platinum and Save the Date who are also named Katie. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Parents